


In a World Like This

by Shianhygge



Series: Hackerspace Couple Stories [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Being a nice human being, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Meeting a genuinely nice person is rare. Josh/Reader





	In a World Like This

You watched from your seat in the cafe just off campus from the University of San Francisco, as crowds of students and civilians alike piled in to seek some warm coffee and a place to hide from the cold. It was December, and the west coast usually never got too cold, not like what you were use to, having grown up in the north eastern seaboard of the US. You were a New Yorker, and silly 30 degree winds weren’t enough to slow you down. But, since the temperature didn’t usually go below 40 degrees here in San Francisco, you suppose the lightly dressed people didn’t really expect such a dramatic change in winds. But you admit, it was a bit cruel to laugh at their suffering. Especially those who wore only jeans, and light jackets.

You were a third year undergraduate in the university, majoring in Marketing and minoring in Communications. Hurray for business studies, am I right? You’re academics were important, but compared to scientific majors, you had a ton less work to do. So, here you were, people watching in a cafe just down the street from where your dorm was, instead of studying for your finals like all the other students were doing. Although, to be honest, if you studied something that centered itself around human interactions, wouldn’t people watching be the best thing to do? It wasn’t as if you were creepy about it. You were on your laptop and had a coffee next to you as well.

Oh. Who were you kidding? It was a Friday, and nobody was actually studying. You realized this when a crowd of scantily clad students, your own age strolled into the cafe to pick up several cups of a Pumpkin spiced drink, much to your dismay. But as the day passed by, and your laptop started running low on batteries, the crowds thinned out. And by late evening, you suppose that only you, the employees, and a few other regulars were still sitting in the cafe, enjoying the quiet.

Then, at around 8pm, when the sun had long gone down, and the wind had picked up, a group of individuals, who looked a bit older than you, strolled in, complaining about the wind chill. You tried not to stare, but the group stood out more than your tiny friend, Jazz, when she wore her bright red wool coat, and book bag.

“Holy shit, it’s fucking cold!” A man with an electronic mask cursed, tattooed arms brought up and crossed, trying to keep warm. There was an entire punk style to his way of dress that was kind of off-putting, but respectfully cool.

“Gah, I need to get something warm in me.” The hooded woman shivered, rubbing her hands together and blowing into them. Dressed in short shorts and a light hoodie, if was no wonder she was cold, if not freezing. And with mild amusement, you watched as she strolled towards the cashier to order drinks for them all, pulling out a credit card to pay, only to be unpleasantly surprised when she learned that the cafe’s system couldn’t process credit cards at the moment. “What do you mean, I can’t pay with my card?”

“I-I’m sorry, Ma’am, but our machine broke earlier today!” The poor lad running the register insisted, looking like a wounded puppy.

The woman turned to look at her companions, “You guys have cash?”

The three other men shook their heads, two of them looking fine now that they were out of the cold, but the third, a guy who looked close to your age, maybe a year older, wearing a green hoodie, and shivered violently. And they all gave a sigh of disappointment.

So, you took pity, grabbing your wallet and head towards the register, taking out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the cashier, “It’s on me, Tom.”

You ignored the expressions of shock on everyone’s faces, taking the change from Tom, and directing a smile at the group of four before heading back to your table. It was a nice thing to do once in awhile, being charitable. Of course, your father would kill you for being so charitable, but being a good person was more important than saving twenty bucks, that was probably going to be used on coffee anyways. But you never expected any form of thanks for your work or your actions, because in a world full of motives, it was nice to be someone who didn’t give two fucks about merits.

So, when the group of four sat themselves down at your table, you were surprised at the smiles, or in one case, a winky emoticon, directed at you. “Um… hi?”

“Thanks for the coffee.” the green hoodie wearing guy suddenly blurted out, his head ducked down, and eyes avoiding your own.

And for some reason, despite the fact that you have had zero interest in the guys at your university (what with most of them being fuckbois), you just thought to yourself just how cute the guy was. You could only grin cheekily at the guy, “My pleasure, cutie.” Annnd you wanted to die in a hole because what kind of normal person would say that? Blushing, you slapped a hand over your mouth before apologizing to the group as a whole just in case you were being rude. “Oh, God. I’m so sorry. I kind of don’t have a filter most of the time.” You admitted sheepishly, not missing the pink tint to the green hooded guy’s cheeks. “I’m Y/N L/N, nice to meet you all.”

“Name’s Wrench.” The masked man, Wrench, offered an extravagant bow despite being sat in a chair.

“I’m Marcus, nice to meet you.” Marcus, the man with the glasses shook my hand with a friendly grin.

The woman waved, sipping on her coffee before offering her name, “I’m Sitara, and the sweet heart over there is-”

“I’m Josh.” the green hooded man answered, looking up at you, with a tiny smile.

It was the first time you were able to see his eyes since he entered the cafe with his friends, and all you could think about was that his eyes were a cute, “Hazel.” You spoke aloud, and promptly slammed your forehead to the table in embarrassment. “Please ignore that.” you whined, not seeing the startled expression on Josh’s face and the amusement on the other three’s.

“So, what do you do, Y/N?” Sitara asked, trying to change the topic from your bluntness.

Straightening in your seat, you slowly massaged your forehead before answering with utmost confidence, “I’m a student, third year, and I’m studying Marketing and Communications.” You informed with a shrug, “That’s really all there is to me.”

“Yeah. But I somehow doubt that.” Marcus raised his brows, gesturing to your attire. “You don’t look like you’re from San Francisco, Y/N, much less Oakland.”

“Keen eye you got there, Marcus. I’m from New York.” You grinned, delighted at how you were read when nobody in your classes had ever questioned where you were from. “Manhattan, to be more clear.”

“Why study here?” Wrench cocked his head to the side, the mask displaying question marks.

You glanced down at Wrench’s hoodie, and looked up at Marcus’s hat before smirking, “You tell me.” And it was suddenly obvious that the four people sitting with you were a part of DedSec, and you made it known to the four that you knew. “DedSec.”

Two pairs of eyes narrowed, and one mask displayed slanted lines, all clearly on the defensive, except for one. You turned your head to observe the introverted hacker, slowly deducting in your head why he hadn’t gone on the defensive. It was obvious that he was introverted, possibly has Aspergers or social anxiety… Though you were willing to bet on Aspergers since Josh seemed too high functioning and not fearful enough, to be anything else. Maybe he had a poker face, or maybe he already had you figured out. You’ve encounter geniuses before, and maybe he was a genius. After all, you figured, you were a total stranger who bought them all coffee and challenged them as DedSec. There was no way that you weren’t shady. But all the theories within you paled when Josh finally spoke up.

“I don’t think you’re bad.”

And you were floored.

~~~~~~

Since that time, you’d been visited frequently by DedSec whenever you weren’t in class. Probably because you seemed nice enough, your online profile didn’t say you were dangerous, or maybe it was because of your tendency to treat them to food whenever you saw them. But most of the time, you found yourself in Josh’s company, much to your delight.

The first few times that you found yourself in his company, you had spotted him typing away on his laptop while eating lunch in a park. After quite a bit of debate, those few times ended with you buying him a healthy drink and simply sitting with him in quiet. Josh was very quiet, and he never said too much, always getting to the point of a discussion. More often than not, his blunt yet withdrawn nature surprised you, as you were accustomed to the drawn out formalities of society today. But it was refreshing. If you were direct in your questions, you received an answer straight away. And it was fascinatingly time efficient.

After a few weeks of meeting up with Josh in the parks, you worked up the courage to ask him for his number. And you’ve never asked a guy for their number before.

Josh had merely glanced at you for a moment before answering. “No.”

Your heart sank, and you berated yourself for getting your hopes up. Of course he didn’t want to give you his number. You weren’t special. “Oh. S-sorry.”

For a few moments, the both of you sat in silence, and when Josh only continued to type away, you sighed, started to gather your belongings. “I-I should go. Sorry for bothering you-”

“I want to show you something.” Josh stood up, shutting his laptop and picking it up, protectively holding it under his arm. He glanced up at you before quickly diverted his gaze back down. Seeing that he had your attention, Josh started walking away, an awkward mix of shuffling his feet and long strides, like those of a person pacing. “Follow me.”

In your average circumstance, you would never have followed a guy to an unknown location, but considering your crush on Josh, and the fact that he was seemed to believe in the best of people, you knew that you could trust him. And so you followed, keeping your strides at a decent pace to keep close to Josh without invading his space.

And when you stopped outside of a store that catered to tabletop rpgs and the like, Josh turned around, still not looking you in the eye. “You can’t tell anyone about this place.”

Raising a brow, you nodded, a bit skeptical at why you were both standing in front of a such a store. “O-okay.”

The store was littered with various games, the only one you were familiar with being Dungeons and Dragons. It was quiet and quaint, but you honestly had no idea what the people inside were discussing. What in the world was a level 5 Tiefling Bard?? And how did being chaotic relate to anything? Your confusion was cut off when Josh led you to the back room, where he did something… you weren’t quite sure what it was, your attention had diverted to the woman gloating about… something in the corner. But the next thing you knew, a hidden door had opened. Or rather, a part of the back wall slid apart.

“Holy shit.” you stared open mouthed, then guffawed when you noticed that the artwork that greeted you was also flipping you the bird. “Funny.” You were sure that it was Sitara’s doing.

Then, to your surprise, and delight, Josh gently took your hand in his and led you into the passageway and down the stairs. “It’s called the Hackerspace. We work here.”

Blushing, you tighten your grip on Josh’s hand slightly, “Is it really okay for you to be showing this place to me?”

Josh paused and slowly turned around, looking a bit confident, “You’re my girlfriend/boyfriend, so it’s fine.”

Now you were even more surprised, blinking owlishly, “I am?” You had no idea when this happened.

The genius hacker’s hazel eyes grew unsure, and his shoulders slumped, losing the confidence that was there a mere second before. “We are together…. Right?”

And you could only happily beam, pulling Josh’s hand up to your lips. “I guess we are.”

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want me to write more Josh/Readers, or Marcus/Readers, etc


End file.
